


CreationCon Chicago: Jensen and Jared

by yourlibrarian



Series: Convention Write Ups [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, Gen, Nonfiction, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Note: Quotes are exact quotes, the rest is paraphrased. I was typing fast.Originally posted November 11, 2007.
Series: Convention Write Ups [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196066
Kudos: 2
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	CreationCon Chicago: Jensen and Jared

Day 2 of the CreationCon and Jared and Jensen start out the day with photos while some videos run in the main room. There was a good Dean one to Renegade that I arrived in the middle of, a demon arc vid, 'I Wish I Had An Angel' by mkitty3, and then a fun vid to Ghostbusters. I don’t know how long he was there but Jensen appeared after the Ghostbusters vid. “Are you waking up yet? I’m not. These videos are kind of cool. I liked that Ghostbusters one. Why am I always eating? Every time I look at the script it’s like “Oh sausages… great.”

He took a seat and then continued. “I can’t see a thing.” (A call to “Put your glasses on!”) Just flashes. Let’s get going, otherwise it’s just me here talking to myself and it’ll get boring real quick. Here we go.

Dean’s stuffed mouth in Tall Tales, did they CGI it? Those were caramels, and they were real, and not sugar free, those were my cheeks. I think I had, each take I got in around 15. I didn’t eat any of them, and as soon as the take ended I’d spit them out. When you have that much sugar in your mouth, my tongue started swelling up and my mouth was going numb. And it was actually my idea because I thought it would be funnier to have like 15 instead of a few. Stupid idea.

Best sporting event or concert he’s been to? Best sporting event was when I saw the Cowboys play for first time. Maybe not the best but the one I remember most. it was my first concert ever and it was in the same stadium. It was the Michael Jackson Thriller tour. How cool is my Mom? I was 6 years old and she dragged me to Texas stadium, and it was the scariest experience of my life. There were all these people and all these strange monsters coming out. It was pretty spectacular, I knew this is not Disney. The next concert I went to was a Van Halen concert, I went to it on my own.

What's your favorite gift from a fan? (He’s stumped and decides to tell a favorite story about a fan. Someone called out a reference to the Asylum con.) Asylum? (Laughs) No. Many years ago when I was doing Days and I was at a mall doing an appearance, I forget where but it was a 2 level mall and I’m on stage, I’m talking to the crowd and there are crowds watching from the railings. I feel this tap on my head and I look up and this little girl has fished down a pad of paper and a pen and she waves. That’s ingenuity there, you’re getting an autograph for that one.

I saw you in a Few Good Men, are you planning on more plays? Do you prefer them to TV? The stars aligned for that one, I wasn’t planning to get into it. I remember starting rehearsals, second day and I started to understand the magnitude of the role and how much dialog I had. It’s 125 page play and I’m in 98% of it. It was very daunting, what have I done? We open in 2 weeks and I’m pacing in my hotel room trying to figure out how to learn these lines. I don’t know how it happened, the brain’s a funny thing. It’s a very different medium than doing TV or film, a different experience you get from a crowd that you don’t get from a bunch of sweaty crew guys, so it’s definitely something I hold in high regard. Definitely an experience I won’t forget.

What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done when you’ve been drunk, and what’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever seen Jared do?  
One of the most loaded questions. I’m going to say I probably don’t remember what I did and that’s a good thing, but Jared, so many to choose from. I might have to come back to you. I’ll mull it over.

What do you do to unload after emotionally charged scenes? Drink like a fish. Just kidding. My mother’s shaking her head somewhere in Texas. I just had a very emotionally heavy day on Wednesday and it was a full day of just me, Jared had the day off. It’s very taxing. I would rather do a full day of stunt work than emotional acting, because there’s a difference between being physically and emotionally depleted. I just try to go home and get some sleep and talk to my friends and call my family and remind myself why I’m actually doing this. It’s just something you do, oh I’ve just got a rough day today. But there’s a certain gratification you get too when you’ve given your all. I think that helps me get through it.

How long does it take to memorize lines and what techniques do you use? After you’ve been doing it a couple of years, the same role, I don’t want to say we’ve gotten lazy but we’ve gotten very quick at the process. For the scene on Wednesday I went home Tuesday night and spent an hour going over it, thinking about how I want to play it. Jared and I get picked up and ride to to work in the same truck and go over our lines on the way in and in the makeup trailer and then we go and block. It’s mostly the repetition. I can read a scene 2 or 3 times and have it memorized.

No, "10 Inch Hero" still doesn’t have a distributor yet.

That was really good when Jared was like dead, how did you pull it off? I tell you it’s some of the best work he’s ever done. The cool thing with this show and the 2 characters and working with Jared is that we work together so much it’s not hard to see him. If I was fresh on a TV show and didn’t really know anyone, I would have to think of someone else to do those scenes. But he’s practically like a brother to me anyway. (Crowd Awwwws) Shut Up! I’m trying to talk to you people. I don’t know that there’s a formula for it but like I said those days are very taxing. The scene where I’m talking to him and break down, I said to Kim what’s your plan for this scene? I can’t get through it that many times, can we minimize the shots, 2 or 3 angles as opposed to 6 or I’m going to dry up and be worthless. Quickest way to get it done so I’m not a total wreck and it’s always his (Kim’s) episodes too (that have these difficult scenes). What’s the episode where we’re sitting on the front of the hood? ("Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things") I remember that scene and I got so wrecked I had to take a walk down the road. Kim, man, better quit that. There’s no formula for it.

Is JDM going to be back on? Don’t know. Bob Singer doesn’t tell me a whole lot. Oh, you’re one of those guys? The hole in one I made this summer, yeah thank you. Does Jensen want to play in any pro-am tournaments? I don’t want to paint the wrong picture, I just like to hit a ball, but if I had time I’d love to do some of those tournaments. It sounds fun! I hear it’s cool but unfortunately I’m stuck up in rainy Vancouver with Jared all day long. (Crowd awwwws) Such a sensitive crowd! Sheez. Do I have any favorite pro golfers? I don’t know that there’s one specific one. Woody Austin is kind of fun because he breaks clubs over his head, I feel his pain.

"Phantom Traveler" do you share Dean’s sentiment regarding flying? Ha ha, no. I fly way too often to be, I’m the guy who’s asleep before we taxi out of the runway.

Would you consider returning to Eric Brady in a cameo? His name’s been brought up a lot up lately. JA: I got a call from Kim Corday last year, he wanted me to come back for some event, I’m sure some of you know, for half a dozen episodes, but we just couldn’t work out the dates. As long as I stay as busy probably not.

WIaWSNB was fantastic and you said it was difficult to do because the emotional context was different between the brothers. Yeah, there were some X variables that made that difficult. That was Eric’s directorial debut, it can get very specific because he has this vision of what he wants to see when he writes it on the page and fortunately he’s not on stage to express that or we’d turn our 14 hours into 20. For a writer it’s got to be difficult to release what you’ve done and hope it comes back to you in some shape and form like your vision. He was very specific about everything. Because Dean was taken out of his world and put into this other life where he couldn’t rely on all his character devices, and Eric was very intense. I wanted to do my best because I love the guy and I wanted him to do great. Just having that relationship with Sam taken away and not having that rapport was odd, so I should be used to it by now all the odd stuff on the show.

In the beginning of S3 the brothers' relationship is also quite strained? I don’t know what’s going to happen with the strike but that’s going to be an interesting plot point, I’m really excited about it. But we’ll see if the writers get over crying over spilled milk. (Crowd Ooohs) No, I’m kidding. We want them to get what they want, because then we’ll get (the Actors Guild) what we want when we go to negotiations.

What’s the story of Dean’s amulet and ring? (JA groans) When we were doing the pilot I wanted this guy to have things, because he’s in this supernatural world, he’s probably got amulets and things associated with what he does. So the costume designer and I went through a box of stuff she’d accumulated over all her projects, so I saw some cool stuff and we okayed them with Eric. He said we’ll come up with reasons why you have this. The ring is not a spinner ring. It was one I had personally that I no longer, I don’t even know where it is, and they made a copy. I say it’s my beer opening ring, that’s the only use it has. Dean doesn’t have a bottle opener. They never have come up with an explanation for the items.

How was it working with his Dad on Devour? That was tense. It was a very very low budget thriller, it didn’t really turn out the way I thought it would. In fact I remember watching it going “What is happening? I don’t even remember that.” It was really cool, it was something I always wanted to do. I always watched him growing up, he would do TV shows now and again, he played roles on any shows filmed down there. I always got all my quirks from him so it was neat playing opposite him. He thinks I showed him up on screen and I think the opposite. Mutual respect there.

Something about their fight training. I’d like to say we train day in and day out, try to stay in shape, keep our bodies athletic. (Crowd makes appreciative noises) How do you guys go there so quickly? It’s amazing. We’ll leave that one alone.

(Next came a familiar voice) This question is from Anonymous. What do you say to the accusation that the success of the show is due to a Jared Padalecki? He was very handsome—(Of course as soon as the crowd heard and saw Jared there was much cheering, screaming and clapping so he couldn’t actually get through his question. Finally when it stopped Jared didn’t know how to go on.)

JA: Now you’re screwed aren’t you. I know better than that. I’m sorry sir, what was the question?  
JP: It’s an anonymous question. Isn’t it true that Sam is better looking, taller, younger, (he’s come up behind JA’s chair and has put his arm around him) ok we can lose the younger.  
JA: You have to ride shotgun. (Crowd laughs)  
JP: It’s my turn.  
JA: I’m out of here? I’m going to go think about that drunk question. (Cheers as Jensen leaves the stage)  
JP: The seat is warm. Can I have a cold seat? We can smartify the questions now. (Some question about treats given for his dogs) My dogs love the snacks, all snacks, they’ll smell them, they’ll find them. Cats? My shepherd Sadie had a wart growing on her mouth and I took her to the vet. There was this fat vet cat there and it’s seen hundreds of dogs and doesn’t care. And Sadie goes to the cat, just a rumble. And the cat just (mimics). Just 5 or 6 shots. Harley’s too slow, he’s too confused, the cat moves too fast, he cries so I pet him. How was Jensen? (More cheers)

(Crowd points out the two microphones set up on opposite sides of the stage) This is very organized. I was trying to figure out which were camera phones and microphones.

First questioner said she was prepared to ask her question to Jensen. JP: I can play Jensen. (Mimics Jensen’s slouching pose) He’s not here to defend himself, I feel bad. I got snot coming out of my nose, that’s very not Jensen, he wouldn’t have snotted on himself.  
Questioner: Uh…  
JP: Uh, I agree, I agree.

What would be your favorite love interest on SPN so far? I feel like the most open ended, obviously Madison is dead, it was a full arc, it happened very fast. I think Sam and Sarah did have something going on and it seemed like the episode was setting her up to come back because she worked at an antique store that might have related stuff coming in that she could help with. It was the most realistic relationship (to continue).

If you could have dinner with any person living or dead who would it be? And who choreographed the love scene in Heart. Answering the second first, that was Kim Manners. And inevitably it’s kissing on screen is awkward enough, but I want to look cool, hot and sexy and get that right emotion, and they’re going  
”You’re blocking her light, turn your head more,” “Do I still look good?” It’s odd enough, then you take your clothes off, “What can you see? Can you see my abs? Shannon give me some paint on my abs.” “Can you see my forearm? Let me flex my forearm,” She was a very sweet girl, it’s odd but Kim did that. And to the first question, I love my family and I never got to meet my Dad’s dad, I knew my mom’s parents, but I’d love to go meet him.

What your favorite practical joke? I still say Kim Manners. We have a lot of fun on set, and when we were shooting No Exit Jensen and I had to be in this wet tube for hours. And we threw him into the tube, my friends Jordy and Logan were in town visiting. He’s like a little guy, about 110 lbs. Finally we just overpowered him because there were 4 of us. He was shouting “I’m going to kill you all.” If you saw the gag reel, he got us back. We’re biding our time.

What is the most memorable moment you had filming SPN? It’s not been one moment but more a series of moments when your realize, like right now, what you’re doing is reaching people and they are actually enjoying your work and following the stories. You’ll get letters with people saying “It’s something I can watch with my brother and we used to not get along” or I watch with my Dad, or when we’re watching we’ll turn the phones off, lock our doors and people know not to call us. It gets us through our long hours. Because all we do is work and go to sleep and get up and do it again. On weekends we do grocery shopping and go back to sleep and are at work again. It makes us realize the last 2.5 years have not been for naught.

The next person’s name is Sarah and he connects her to the character in Provenance.  
“My mind’s always working guys,”

“Sandy was absolutely fabulous.” Was it difficult acting that scene out where you shoot her? “I’d always wanted to.” I actually called and asked, can I shoot her? Because I was just supposed to walk away and it seemed –- no, kidding. It’s difficult when you’re in a relationship, you get used to, you know what. even if they’re not saying. I guess you’re buying what they’re selling, you see them differently. We’ve come full circle because we first worked together on Cry Wolf. I’m very proud of her, it was very fun. Our director was conscious of what was going on. But when I watched the scene it looks like I’m smirking. And I was supposed to be, but I hope it doesn’t look like I’m laughing. I loved it and I’d do it again. (Crowd gasps) Not that! I’m done. Sorry, baby. (I’m not sure but I think Sandy might have been offstage.)

Bad Day in Black Rock, I loved it too. Last scene we can see you cracking up, how many takes were there? Jensen improvised the “Sonofabitch!” He’s done it a few times. I had known the shot was over. It was a steadycam shot, a tough shot, we have a great operator, and had to do it 3 or 4 times because a light goes off or I fall or the car is not cued on time or she goes too fast. Everything has to be perfect. People have to run behind us holding mics, and we’re trying to ignore them and they’re falling over gravestones. When he did that I couldn’t help but laugh, I don’t know if they’re still rolling but I better hide my face. My favorite part of that episode is the look on Jensen’s face when we win the free food, he looks like he’s 6 years old! He’s a few years older than me but when he gets that goofy look he could be 5, like my son sitting on my shoulder. Want some chicken nuggets?

Favorite pastime while filming? The thing is that during a 14 hour day you’re only working 4 of those hours but you can’t just go in between shots and read a book because you’re getting out of the scene, so they can’t go play jumping jacks or something. I’ll call Sandy or pet the dogs, or watch the news. And sometimes even then I’ll be called back to set to film and I’m “Oh wait” I want to see if this person’s going to be alright. It’s a weird limbo where you can’t stay on set or leave the job at hand because you have to come back to it, you can’t zone out. I guess just relaxing is what I do.

The next questioner said her question had been intended for Jensen “I fell in love with him on Dark Angel.” “Didn’t we all?” but she’d tell her question to Jared. “I’ll take it.” It involves you but Jensen’s answer would be a lot better. (Crowd gasps and groans) “Someone come wipe my tears” he jokes. “I’ll take no offense.” In Bedtime Stories you look like you forget your lines and it looks like Dean jumps in to save you. You’re outside talking about what happens at the morgue and it looks like you paused. Jared remembers immediately. “That was another long shot.” The longer it is, the more you have to rush, and we had to finish the shot when we had to time out the whole walk and finish when we exited frame. It’s a weird timing issue and you have to make a pause at end of scene. “It looked like you were checking out a chick which is so out of character for Sam.” (It looked like that was yet another stab at Jared’s ego from his reaction). Man, I think if I was checking someone out I was trying to make a conscious effort this year, you know at the end of S2 the YED has this line where he says “are you sure what you brought back was 100% Sam”, so I’ve started to bring out the Dean in Sam. Not specifically because of anything I was told or I know, but as an actor some choices I make to deliver lines is how I think Jensen would have done it. In Sin City, there’s another example where we meet Ritchie and we both check out the hooker and I had Sam (stick his neck out?)

Are you in contact with anyone from Gilmore Girls? I’m not, but when I see people here and there, I see Scott Paterson shooting Aliens in America, yeah, he's great, or if I see them at Warners or CW events, and I saw Milo a year and a half ago. He’s kicking butt, really kicking butt. He’s a hard worker, I’m really proud of him.

What’s your favorite memory of Jensen when he’s drunk? (Jared raises clenched fists in triumph at getting this opportunity. But then he decides not to go there). It’s kind of like in Black Rock and you want to take the beer out of his hand when he has that goofy 6 year old look. We don’t ever get stupid, just goofing around on each other.

The next questioner reverses the trend of introducing herself and waiting for Jared to say who he is by saying she’s Jared. Without missing a beat he replies “Hi Jared, I’m Pam!” When people laugh he says “I did it on purpose!” Is there a character you’d like to play. I’d love to play Howard Roarke from Fountainhead. When I read that book I really appreciated the character and whether you agree with Ayn Rand or not is a different story. But I think he’d be a fun character to play.

A fan starts making a long statement about how she came to SPN after tragedies in her life such as her mother dying when John died on the show and how the show has been something she could relate to. Jared tells her he’s very sorry to hear about it. “Jensen and I feel glad to be part of this show”, we get to tackle a lot of real life issues head on, like with the story about the vampires and racism, it’s been a good way to get away with talking about real life issues but not throwing it in your face.

“I’m Jared, I’m Pam, what?” to the next questioner. Since you film out of sequence what do you think of the final cut of the show when you see it? It’s so bizarre, not just because we do it out of sequence but there’s a lot of other stuff such as changing the color, the darkening of the shots and the special effects. It’s great to watch, and I loved my 5 years on Gilmore Girls, but then when you’d shoot something, you’d know what you’re going to see. If we’re filming in the café we’re going to see that. When we’re out in the field somewhere and I’m reading a Latin book and screaming and looking at nothing, and then I see the results it’s like good for them! It makes the show feel like a really collaborative effort. It makes it a fun production, easier to detach myself when I’m watching it, because actors are very critical of themselves, but instead I’m thinking it’s a crazy good show there or I was better than Jensen there but, no we don’t get to watch it every week. We work most every Thursday at that time. I have the iTunes season pass. Whenever I want to be recognized I watch it on my iPod “Hey that Supernatural is such a great show.”

Next questioner says she’s sorry she lost her voice. “I have that effect.” (Everyone cheers) “Stop it, don’t take me seriously!” The woman tells him she’s a big fan and knows all about him, “I probably know more about you than your Mom does.” Oh really? I should call you sometime and ask you stuff. “I have a thank you plaque for your Mom and Dad” in addition to one she apparently sent him at some point. She wanted to give it to him and he ended up giving her a hug. “That’s my favorite question yet –- I got some free stuff.”

About watching him on Ellen DeGeneres' show, and his story about thinking he was dead. Has something similar happened again on the SPN set? Or something funny?” I’m starting to wish I hadn’t admitted that.” Some goofy stuff will happen maybe because that’s where you put your head because that makes your work “more gooder.” In Skin we were in this gorgeous house, grips putting up stuff and gaffers doing their own thing and on the opposite wall where no one was, an exterior wall, all of a sudden a clock falls off. Then someone walked over and put it back on and we all scattered. Every now and again something like that happens.

“There is some amazing merchandise here” Jensen says as he appears back on stage. He’s wearing a Sam SPN shirt with two pictures of him. “I’ve never felt more comfortable than I do right now.” “I’ve never been more attracted to your torso” Jared shot back. There’s another chair brought out and when they sit they’re the same height. “Did you ask them to give me a short chair?” Jared asked.  
JA: “It’s all coming together.”  
JP: “I answered some questions better than you did.”  
Jensen tells him he’s going to wear the shirt on the plane home. Jared laughs but tells him he’s opening a bad can of worms. “Don’t make me show them what’s tattooed on my chest.”  
JA: “It’s Ricky Martin.”  
JP: “I wish I had something there. That’s my favorite drunk thing with Jensen, was tattooing Ricky Martin on his bon bon." Jared then asks Jensen if he remembers the uphill walking shot in Bedtime Stories.  
JA: “I don’t remember what we did 2 days ago.”  
“See, that wasn’t better!” Jared points at the questioner. He then explains quickly to Jensen why he said that. JA laughs.  
JP: “Don’t laugh at that!”  
JA: “That’s hilarious.”  
Jared explains the question about the pause in Bedtime Stories. “Did you finish my line?” No, those were actual lines.  
JA: “We were schmacting.”  
”I can leave” Jared tells him. “Woo!? Where did that come from?”

Of all roles what was their favorite and why?  
JA: “I can answer for him. Sam because he gets to work with me.” We have this connection and he just takes my thoughts and I don’t even need to look at them.  
JP: “55 episodes!” I’ve never worked so hard on anything in my life, we do so many things, comedy and action and drama and more, to sleeping on camera! I like that. More of that. (Someone calls out pranks) “Yeah the pranks we play on each other. And his is SPN because he gets to work with me”.  
JA: Obviously. I think he said it well, I wish I’d gotten to dive into other parts as much as I did this one, like on Dark Angel which I really enjoyed.  
JP: My character on Gilmore Girls I also really enjoyed.  
JA: I thought he was going to say New York Minute. I love that movie.  
JP: (Laughing and embarassed) I got nothing.  
JA: The sensitivity.  
JP: I accept defeat.  
JA: SPN just the amount of time we got to spend on the roles.

Next question asked about Jensen’s hair in 10 Inch Hero, (maybe asked about pictures?)  
JP: I’ll make sure of that. Just go to his blog space.  
JA: Good times, they wanted the mohawk, it was always a part of the character, and they tested extensions in my hair.  
JP: And they were going to have to take out your actual extensions?  
JA: Yes. My hair grew fast enough by the time production was ready that I didn’t have to get extensions (he looks very relieved) But it was always the look.  
JP: You didn’t want to have long hair? (He starts pulling some in front of his face) Where you can’t see past your eyeballs?  
JA: Yeah, it sucks to have long hair. I don’t envy you.

What is their favorite episode? (Both quiet)  
JP: Crickets. Not “Bugs”! I really enjoyed Episode 2 this year with the kids and suckles and also because certain episodes are Sam heavy and others are Dean heavy, and I wasn’t in that one much so I got to watch it as an audience member. I didn’t know the story as well as I probably should have. I was scared, I was laughing, I was really happy with his performance –- the first time in 50 episodes! I told Phil Sigriccia who directed it I really liked it. He’s a great director, I like a lot of his episodes. I thought that was the best one.  
JA: My most favorite. Uhm, I know it was a 2 parter, but the S2 finale.  
JP: Look she’s going nuts with this thing (he breaks in to talk about someone shooting photos steadily in the front rows)  
JA: It’s just winding.  
JP: It’s going to be the best flipbook of all time.  
They keep making jokes about the photos that will come out, and note she’ll have JP doubled because of JA’s shirt.  
JA: You guys ready to see this one? Here we go (He begins to imitate JP’s expressions in the photos)  
JP: I need a Jensen shirt, one I can borrow.  
JA: I can get you one, backstage. I’ve autographed it for you.  
JP: That one’s going up on Ebay, right away.  
JA: We answered.

Sam Ferris said your accents slip when you’re tired. Can we hear it?  
JA: It’s allowed, the characters are from Kansas.  
JP: When we visit family it comes out.  
JA: It’s just lazy lazy talk. Shoot I donnow.  
JP: Mebbe it’ll be done in a… New…York… minute.  
JA: Think they're gonna lens this scene, wanna gomatrailer?  
JA: I don’t even need to go there. (He pops the top off a water bottle),  
JP: There are probably 4000 poor bottles in Vancouver that have that done to them.

Questioner wants to see Blue Steel. Jared obliges.  
JA: I had to avert my eyes. You can go blind.  
JP: That wasn’t a singular request. We've got to see Jensen’s. We call it baby blue steel. (JA laughs)  
JA: That’s enough, but I can’t follow that.  
Questioner: Do it at the same time. I dare you.  
JA: I ain’t falling for that.  
JP: (Back to discussing the photographs) There’s going to be like 4000 angles of blue steel.

How awesome is it to play badass characters, like Jared in BUABS?  
JP: I’m not playing. I’m here all week, try the veal. Trying to bring out Dean in Sam, whether or not he came back right. I don’t know, Eric keeps things close to the belt. I think he wants us to go through the same thing as Sam&Dean. We think there’s a strike or something, I don’t know. Sam has said that he needs to become more like Dean. I’m trying to make a choice. We see him in Sin City shoot first and ask questions later. It’s very fun to play that.

Jared’s told he doesn’t have to answer the question if he doesn’t want to. He says he’s scared of it now. Then he’s asked what kind of car he drives. JP: I have an SUV because of my 2 big dogs. A car big enough for him, his dogs, a friend, his girlfriend to drive back and forth to Vancouver.

What are their greatest fears?  
JP: One question ago was what the question would be. No, it would be waking up and seeing Jensen standing there like on that poster at the back.  
JA: (Nods) I could arrange that.  
JP: You would.  
JA: I already have (Then genuinely curious to JP) What is it?  
(Crowd suggests being without Jensen. JP pretends to hug JA. )  
JP: I’d have to say the obvious, losing a loved one. Every time you have 2 or 3 missed phone calls from a sibling you think it might be about someone you don’t have a chance to see again. And Jensen’s is being without me.

Frederic Lehne said they never pranked him, why?  
JA: Because he’s the bad guy. Those yellow contacts in all the time, (pretends to look away while shaking hands). He knows Bob Singer really well. I guess he can’t write anything now.  
JP: Sam wakes up in a puddle of mud in December! He’s a very polished actor so he knows many more pranks than we do.   
JA: Professionalism follows him into the room. Jared and I are two chickens with our heads cut off.  
JP: Pretty much. We have started messing with Jim.  
JA: We love Jim. He rocks. The Beef.  
JP: With Fred and Jim both and they’ve been around a lot longer. I’ve only been around for 8 years now.  
JA: Jim had this scene we filmed recently where, this isn’t a big spoiler, but Jim was laying in a hospital bed (JP laughs and crowd groans) and he dies. Kidding! In the scene he’s talking to us and on his coverage in this serious scene and Jared is just grabbing his toes, and playing this little piggy goes to market. And I’m looking at him going “Are you serious?”  
JP: He has toes of steel that man, he didn’t break, he delivered his lines and when they yelled cut he said “What is wrong with you?” I couldn’t answer I don’t know.  
JA: You fell out of the room laughing.  
JP: Now I have to up my game.

Do you draw on your real sibling relationships to make Sam and Dean’s more real?  
JP: We must, not consciously I don’t think.  
JA: In the beginning we probably did but now we've seen more of each other over the past 3 years than any other person, or I’m knocking on his window. The established relationship that has happened here has given us what we need to do an emotional scene.

Do you read fanfic?  
JA: The operative word is fiction.  
JP: I haven’t seen a lot of it, I can’t recall anything of that sort. I think it would be very confusing, I’d be reading it preparing myself for that scene and go, wait a minute someone else wrote that not Kripke. I barely have time to read the scripts.

What then followed was a presentation from a soldier from Baghdad whose name I missed. “24 hours ago I was in Baghdad and now I’m back in the greatest country on earth.”  
JA: Now I feel like a total idiot standing here with a Sam Winchester shirt on.  
Soldier: Happy veterans day from all past and present. We have to go back next week and I wanted to say hello to you guys. SPN S1 and 2 are the most popular DVD requests from soldiers there. WB and your production company are going to send 3000 copies to them. There are some troops that haven’t been home and have seen bits of S1 and S2 and I’m Tivoing S3. I’m trying to close my ears to what you’ve been talking about here. The crew and these 2 gentlemen here are what make the show such a success. I’d also like to thank Creation Entertainment, I met them 2 years ago and had been shot in Iraq and they helped me out and we have been friends ever since. I have a letter from my boss, General Petraeus, and his boss is the President. They’re both the same so I’m going to read one. (He stumbles over Jared’s name) Every day our military service members are in harm's way, they can be killed, they are constantly under pressure and stress. When they can sit and relax and watch SPN they can forget about that constant stress and pressure. Our favorite shows remind us of family, friends and home. Thanks SPN as one of the most popular shows for our service members.

Gratitude for continued support of all our service members. I’ve been a soldier for 27 years, in special forces for 17. Back in 1960 we started special forces coins. Only two ways to get one: either you become a green beret or one of them gives you one. Very seldom given to civilians. I’m just going to call you Jared and Jensen.  
JP: Call me whatever you like.  
Solider: Each coin is unique to each group, it’s how it identifies us. We carry them all the time, we’re never without them. My team, I’m from Texas from Odessa, we’re Team Texas. They’re the hardest 11 working men out there in uniform today. So on behalf of my team and Special Forces, I’d like to present it, your name is on it.  
JA: Let’s thank him and his men and everyone in uniform for sharing the freedom that we have.  
Soldier: I know most of you came to hear these young men speak instead of some old soldier. We come home and have y'alls support which we appreciate and we hear the word hero a lot. We lost 6 soldiers in Afghanistan, and 4000 killed in Iraq and Afghanistan. Those are the heroes. Just a second, I’d like to invite Adam and Chris on stage. I’m very proud to call these guys friends and I have the special forces coins for these men. Creation is definitely best at what you do. I can’t hide my Texas accent. (Tries to open the boxes with the coins) You can tell you’re getting old when you can’t get it open. (JA gives a hand). Thank you very much for your time and we appreciate your support.  
JA: Give us a minute. JP and I put together something for your men. Here’s a S2 boxset for you and this is kind of cool I’ve never seen one of these given out. Kim Manners’ director’s script, he keeps that in his binder, it’s his bible while he’s shooting it has all his notes in it. We’ve all signed it, the DP, all the actors. It’s not nearly what you gave us but I hope you enjoy it.

The soldier then leaves the stage.

JA: I don’t know where to go after that. (A cell phone rings) Answer the phone. Well that’s kind of neat, not something you get to do every day.  
JP: Understatement of the century.  
JA: Where were we? That was very special, very cool.

You mentioned 3 songs very important to you in Variety interview. Why is Marty Robbins a favorite? One of my father’s favorites he played it a lot when I was growing up, and we shared a liking for it. When I hear it I can just picture myself sitting there with my Dad singing it. The questioner invited him to come to her town where they have a new/great golf course (JA laughs).

In BUABS, when Sam speaks Latin it was more fluid as the demon.  
JP: It was also partially because it was memorized, as Sam I didn’t have it memorized because he read it out of a book. But as the demon he had to memorize it. Do you speak Spanish at all? No. I can find a bathroom. And order a beer? Cerveza? Si, Gracias.

Someone asks about some knitted scarves she sent them back in April. Gifts take a while to get to us. If you remember a few years back since the anthrax scare there’s a screening process. They’ll go back to L.A. and then back to us and we have to deal with customs.

Could I get JDMs number from you? (JA reaches in pocket). And who would win in a fight, Sam and Jack Bauer or Dean and Jack Bauer?  
JA: Isn’t Kiefer like tiny?  
JP: He’s old. But Sam can move things with his mind. (Punches the air)  
What about Dean?  
JP: Sam would save Dean like always.  
JA: (Agrees) I wouldn’t have to do anything. Yeah, I’d kick his ass.  
They’re told they’re out of time and have to go sign autographs.  
JA: Hope we shed more light on our miserable lives. We’ll see you at the tables in a little bit.


End file.
